News Report 3
Iyana reports Ro Ro, Charles, and Anaya's disappearance for the last few days with a live interview from the trio. Plot "Today, a miracle has occurred. Early this morning, my grandfather and ruler of Outworld, Ro Ro Kahn, has returned home with my cousins and his grandchildren, Anaya and Charles Kahn. We're live outside of Kahn Palace right now with an interview with the three, who have gone on an adventurous and dangerous journey through an unknown part of the realm, escaping from Anaya and Charles' mother and her parents. How would you three like to, you know, shed some light on the situation?" Ro Ro: "Well Iyana, it's like this. When you truly love your family, you'll do anything to reunite it back. That bitch Michelle Archer tried to kidnap my grandchildren from their rightful home, all because she fucked up all those years ago and didn't spend anytime with them!" "Mhmm, I see. Tell us more about your journey to save them." Ro Ro: "Well, when I first got to the jungle, I walked for a few hours, struggling to find their thermal signatures but the trees were too high and I couldn't see a damn thing. Then, I started getting chased by a giant three-headed cheetah that was extremely bitchy and didn't act like Fluffy at all. I then got cornered at a dead end by the creature and then I felt my hair brush up against my neck which, honestly, scared the complete shit out of me until I realized what it was. So I didn't wanna use my powers to defeat the cat or it would've caused a lot of commotion and there's a chance the Archers would've known of my presence in the jungle. So I let the cheetah which was still a cat, bite my hair and I flipped on top of it and tied my cut hair around all three necks and slid down the back of it. Just as it was about to chase me, my hair set on fire and the bitch went up in flames." "Oh my, that's very interesting, how long did it take you to get to the Archers' home?" Ro Ro: "Not long. I got there about 30 minutes later because I ran into their patio which was very odd, until I realized it was a house. I snuck into the kitchen and looked in the living room and saw the two old geezers watching Jerry Springer, and I'm looking like 'the fuck kind of shit is this?' So I ran upstairs and checked every room for Charles and the minute I checked the last room, I saw Charles try to kill himself." "Really? Oh wow, Charles, what would you like to say about this?" Charles: "Well you see Iyana, those two fuck bags, excuse my language, those two fuck bags of grandparents were horrible. Anaya liked them and our mother but to be honest, they didn't suit me. The two skeletons fought the entire time and my grandfather tried to make me do military exorcises." "I know that's horrible, but you say Anaya likes your mother's side of the family? What would you like to say about this Anaya?" Anaya: "Well, it's not like they were horrible but they were kind of messed up. I like my mother's side because I want to know more about my heritage and despite all the fuss and commotion between the family members, I felt like I was getting to know my family's past rather than just knowing grandfather Shao Kahn and granny Sindel." Ro Ro: "Anaya wasn't there when I saved Charles from killing herself. When his grandparents heard the noise from me saving him, they came upstairs and I grabbed Charles and jumped out the window and when we were out there, I saw Michelle pulling up in her car with Anaya in the passenger seat." Anaya: "That's the reason I like my side of the family, because she took me to see my cousins on her side of the family and it turns out, I'm more Edenian than I thought." "Oh, do tell us more about this discovery of heritage." Anaya: "Well, my mother's Edenian and Earthrealm African American. My grandmother is mixed between Earthrealm Caucasian and African American which makes her light-skinned and my grandfather is Edenian and Earthrealm Brazilian but his step-sister is full on Edenian and we went to see his cousins and they were amazing. The powers they had are really powerful and diverse because none of them have the same powers, but they all share one power and that's weather control, which makes it really useful for living in the jungle." "That's nice to know Anaya, but we are out of time. I hope to see you all again, this was a wonderful interview. I'm Iyana Kahn, and this had been Outworld News, goodnight everyone!"